


Coming Out To An Audience

by Anime_For_The_Soul



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Singer Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_For_The_Soul/pseuds/Anime_For_The_Soul
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime have always kept their relationship a secret, but Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa had started going out more. More time spent doing who knows what and less time with Iwaizumi. While Iwaizumi was typically never the jealous type and trusted Oikawa, he was undeniably jealous. Iwaizumi came to the conclusion that if Oikawa had a side piece, if Iwaizumi came to find them, they would have blame too. Because they would have known, Iwaizumi wanted to come out to the public. Question remains, what was the true reason for Oikawa's time spent out?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Coming Out To An Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It was all yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573731) by [Not_to_heinous_day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_to_heinous_day/pseuds/Not_to_heinous_day). 



> I don't plan on making this a very long fanfiction, I don't even know if anyone will read it, but enjoy. This originally was only supposed to be 1 part, but I did this the night before and was too tired to continue. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi have always kept their relationship a secret from the public. Iwaizumi figured it would be better, more beneficial. Oikawa had tons of fangirls and fanboys, who knows what they would do to have a chance at dating Oikawa. At least one would kill to be Iwaizumi and date Oikawa, if not, more. They'd already called the cops on stalkers/trespassers 27 times. Iwaizumi kept track.

This bothered Oikawa, he wanted to tell the world they were dating. But, he would never do anything that involved Iwaizumi without Iwaizumi, and he didn't want to put him in danger. He wanted to tell everyone, but how would they react?

"Latest News! Singer: Tōru Oikawa is gay! He came out in a recent tweet in which he states, 'Meet my new boyfriend, Hajime Iwaizumi. He's been my friend since childhood, I'm so lucky to have someone like him in my life! ❤🌈 (With an IwaOi picture)'"

While this was part of what would happen, it wasn't what Oikawa and Iwaizumi were worried about. They were worried about homophobes (only Iwaizumi), stalkers, and yanderes. Yanderes weren't guaranteed, but there definitely could be some yanderes that liked Oikawa.

Although, recently, Oikawa was going out more. Now, Iwaizumi wasn't jealous or anything (or so he says), but he couldn't help wonder...

"Hey, 'Kawa, babe...?" Iwaizumi called.

"Hm? What's wrong, Iwa?" Oikawa replied.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, was he really going to risk his life like this because of a bit of jealousy? His answer to this was yes, he would. "Can we, uh- tell the public? You know, about us?" Iwaizumi muttered.

Oikawa gasped loudly, a slow grin spreading across his face. He stared at Iwaizumi with a stupidly big grin on his face. Iwaizumi stared back with a slightly annoyed expression. "If you don't-" Iwaizumi shut his eyes and tensed up a bit.

"No, no! Of course we can! I just didn't expect you to ask, hell, I didn't think you would ever bring it up!" Oikawa rambled on excitedly. Iwaizumi let go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding and relaxed. He opened an eye and watched Oikawa talk about how they could come out. Oikawa looked beautiful, his eyes shiny (and a bit glossy), his cheeks rosy, and his lips looking as soft as ever.

"Are you even listening?" Oikawa playfully pouted. Iwaizumi's face turned into a shocked look, contrasting his soft smile from earlier.

"Ah- no... but there isn't anything wrong with admiring your boyfriend's beauty. If there was, I'd be screwed." Iwaizumi chuckled.

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with a lovestruck expression on his face. Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa with an eyebrow raised. "What? Is it national 'Stare At Your Boyfriend' day?" Iwaizumi joked.

"No. But it should be." Oikawa sighed. Iwaizumi laughed and suggested they figured out how they would come out before they forgot.

Time Skip

They settled on a simple post on Oikawa's social medias, but Oikawa had other plans.

"Iwa! Come on, we'll be late!" Oikawa whined.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down on the whining, it's 10 pm." Iwaizumi came down and opened the car door for Oikawa. "Monsieur Oikawa?" Iwaizumi purred.

Oikawa smiled and rolled his eyes. "Lay off the French, it's cheesy." (Not trying to offend French people!) Oikawa giggled.

"That's rich coming from you." Iwaizumi climbed in after Oikawa and intertwined his fingers with Oikawa's. Oikawa leaned back and lid his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. He slightly turned so that he could hug Iwaizumi's arm as well.

"Make sure you stay awake, 'Kawa. This is your concert, not mine." Iwaizumi calmly stated. Honestly? He could care less.

Time Skip

"Oikawa-san...Oikawa-san!" Oikawa woke up to a familiar voice speaking to him. "You're awake." the voice happily sighed, "We're here, sir."

Oikawa yawned and straightened up. Hm? He slowly blinked a few times until he realized, they were here! Oikawa froze for a moment, he broke out in a cold sweat as he shook Iwaizumi awake.

It was today or never. He didn't want to come out in a boring way. That'd be disappointing. Worst case scenario? He messed up, BAD, and everyone hates him. He wouldn't fail though, for Iwaizumi. 

"Here, huh? Let's go then." Iwaizumi softly spoke. Oikawa jumped and squealed as Iwaizumi chuckled. Oikawa nodded at his boyfriend and waved at the driver, "See you afterwards, Kuroo!" Oikawa exclaimed.  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi exited the car as casually as possible. Seeing as though Iwaizumi would be there... maybe it won't be so bad. Oikawa relaxed and feigned a smile.

Time Skip

Oikawa walked onto the stage waving at his fans and flashing his signature smile as people spoke and took pictures.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Oikawa winked. "Lucky you, huh? Today, not only will I sing my latest hit, *song name*, but there'll also be a bonus!" Oikawa shouted. Everyone in the crowd went feral. Iwaizumi, who was backstage, chuckled a bit.

"We will...! Drumroll please!" A drumroll went off backstage as Oikawa stood beaming at the crowd. Iwaizumi was now intrigued, he wasn't aware of any bonus songs or anything. He passed it off when he had heard the crowd, but he truly was confused now. 

"We'll have a special guest joining me on stage tonight, they'll be singing a song with me!" Oikawa exclaimed. Ooh's and Ah's went off in the crowd. Who the hell?- Iwaizumi thought. He gritted his teeth and stood up straight, tensing up. He tried to think of who this "special guest" could be, but he hadn't seen anyone else around today. He thought of every possible celebrity, every possibility. Every single person except for who it was.


End file.
